brenielverse_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenda
"I'm Kenda, if you haven't catched that already." ''-Kenda, upon meeting Canduran Drenegnael'' '''Kenda Whishar '''was a Human Elementalist from Breniel who was part of the party that defeated the Mindflayer invasion. Appearance Kenda stood at 1,72 meters high, tan skin color with long wavy hair that reached to her hips. She usually wore a cloth that went around her shoulders and arms alongside a pinkish purple leather vest and nearly skin-tight leather pants. She wore regular leather boots and gloves as well. Personality Kenda was cheerful and friendly with her fellow adventurers, and a fierce warrior against her enemies. She loved partying and rinking (especially drinking), and could get along pretty well with almost anyone. Biography Childhood Kenda never knew her true origin. She was raised in an orphanage in Candril Town, among the many other children left there. She never saw this as something bad however, not until she got older. She had best friends in there, many stories and adventures they'd go through and many good memories were made in it. As she grew up however, she seemed like the only one out of her entire group that was left behind, never to be adopted. She has always knew of what happened if you weren't adopted: If you reached past your teen years, you'd be tossed out, left to fend for yourself. Kenda Versus The World This is exactly what happened to her on the night of her eighteenth birthday. She had never felt this alone and abandoned before. Everybody looked at her with stray looks, gazes which seemed to evaluate her, and deem her nothing more than tramp... Or worse, as she'd soon find. Harassment from most men was soon to take place as she walked down the streets of the city. Her will however wasn't shattered, she was quick to run away from her assailants. Discovering Her Powers Through the night and into the woods she ran, but she was given chase. Whatever desire pushed those men forward must be truly strong to make them chase her down through a forest. It was on a clearing, on a stop for air, that they caught up to her. She was desperate, had no idea of what to do. She turned to them. In a blur of motion, lightning struck... Not from the clouds, but from the girl's hands. Two of the assailants fell to the floor, the other two ran away as quickly as they could. After a few minutes of trying to figure out what just happened, Kenda herself got as far away from there as she could. From that day onward, she began to discover her powers, ones attuned to nature itself... Why does she have them? She herself did not know. So she wandered... Trying to find her place in the world. Her First Quest It was at a small tavern, near the small town of Holmsprout, that her fate began to change. There she met fellow adventurers Gen, Aien, Carnalo and Kayden, and was given the task to escort young Layla Redminster, the innkeeper's daughter, to Palas Trostani. As she and her new friends traveled through the forest, Layla got taken by spiders, and during their quest to find her she overheard a secret plan by Dark Elves to invade the Elven city. She also met a new party member, who'd become one of her best friends: Gen. The Siege of Palas Trostani Once she and her firends warned Lady Erannia of the upcoming threat, she joined the Palas Trostani army in the fight, where her Elementalist skills were a great aid, particularly to repel the invaders at the wal. Once the Drow army breached in, she acted quickly, guiding the enemy soldiers into an improvised ambush near the Stone Tree. The battle was stopped by Canduran, prince of the Dark Elves, who stopped his mother Nizzara from taking over the city and explained the true motives behind the attack: they were cast out of their homes by Mindflayers. After peace was made between the two Elven races, Erannia gifted her with the Ring of Four Elements and entrusted her and the party with informing the King of the Illithids. She became a great friend of Can, the fourth member of what she called "The Four Drunken Dragons" (along with Gen, Fiore and herself). She also attended Carnalo's marriage to Layla the next day. See Also * Gen * Fiore * Canduran